Love or Truth
by MinaWina Tsuzukiya
Summary: Hatsune Miku,Putri dari kerajaan Crypton yang ingin sekali mempunyai seorang teman dan keluar dari istana.Tapi Miku tidak diperbolehkan keluar Istana tanpa di beri tau alasan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa? Mungkin itu semua hanya mimpi yang tak terwujud.RnR!


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

**Genre : **Friendship & Romance

**Warning :** Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), OCC, AU, Masih pemula, Gaje, Don't Like don't Read!

**Summary : **'Aku ingin sekali terbang bebas seperti burung merpati itu. Aku ingin mengepakkan sayapku dan memperlihatkan kilauanku yang selama ini tersembunyi. Aku tidak mau terus menerus terperangkap disarang dan menyembunyikan kilauanku.'

**A/N : **Yosh, kami kembali xD #bodo# ini fict pertama kami di fandom Voca, dan tokoh utamanya Miku-chan :3 jadi kalo banyak kesalahan mohon di maafkan QAQ kami juga bener-bener berharap dukungan dari senpai-senpai sekalian… jadi mohon Read dan juga Riview buat ngelanjutin fict ini :3

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Gomen ne Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus hidup dan tekekang di sini. Aku akan mengambil jalanku sendiri dan hidup mandiri. Selamat tinggal."<p>

.

.

.

_Oek—Oek—Oek—_

"Selamat Ousama, Ojousama. Kalian di berikan anak perempuan yang cantik. Apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk anak ini?"

"Ya, kami sudah mempersiapkan nama yang manis untuk anak mungil ini. Namanya—Hatsune Miku."

"Miku ya? Selamat datang di dunia ini, Miku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hime-sama, jangan berlari di koridor! Kalau sampai ketahuan Ousama dan Ojousama saya bisa kena marah."

"Haaaaa—baik-baik, aku akan menuruti perintah Luka-nee. Karna di sini Luka-nee sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak dan sahabatku sendiri."

"Tapi Hime-sama, saya hanya pelayan pribadi anda. Dan tidak pantas untuk saya mendapat julukan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalau Luka-nee tidak mau, aku akan melanjutkan lariku—"

**-Miku POV-**

"Hime-sama!"

Namaku Hatsune Miku, seorang _Putri_ dari kerajaan _Crypton_. Dari kecil aku selalu dimanja oleh orang-orang di sekitarku bahkan semua hal yang ku inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Kecuali satu hal, yaitu; keluar dari istana megah bernuansa _kristal_ ini. Di istana ini aku sering kesepian. Tidak punya kakak ataupun seorang adik. Yang kupunya hanyalah puluhan pelayan, ratusan pengawal, ribuan prajurit dan orang tua yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan. _'Bosan' _itulah perkataan yang sering ku ucapkan.

Dengan keadaan ku yang seorang Putri membuatku tidak mempunyai seorang teman satupun. Semua orang di sekitarku hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang Putri yang harus di hormati, bukan sebagai teman. Begitu juga dengan pelayan pribadiku, Megurine Luka. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuanku, bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Dia wanita dewasa yang cantik, baik, pintar, dengan rambut soft pinknya yang tergurai indah sesuai dengan warna bola matanya, sikapnya penuh perhatian, benar-benar membuatnya tampak sempurna.

"Hime-sama!" Terdengar suara pelayan pribadiku berteriak dengan suara lebut yang terus memanggilku dari arah belakang. Dia terus mengejarku yang sedang berlari di lorong-lorong koridor istana menuju ke tempat dimana orang tuaku berada.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_BRUUUKK— _

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! Aku bosan." Ucapku yang terus berlari kearah mereka.

"Miku? Lagi-lagi kau mengerjai Luka ya?" Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek berwarna _merah marun_, dan baju yang terkesan mewah dengan renda-renda di bagian gaunnya berwarna merah darah yang serasi dengan warna matanya, di tambah dengan mahkota _kristal_ yang menutupi sebagian rambut indahnya.

"Habis aku bosan Okaa-sama," jawab ku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipi ku kearah wanita yang ku panggil dengan istilah Okaa-sama. Dia adalah orang yang melahirkanku serta orang yang sangat ku hormati.

"Tapi kasihan Luka yang selalu menuruti kemauan anehmu." Balas pria dewasa yang tersenyum lembut, dengan rambut _biru dongker_ dan memakai pakaian serasi dengan wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ya, itulah Raja sekaligus ayahku, dan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Otou-sama.

"Itu karna aku tidak mempunyai teman satupun." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit murung.

"Maafkan saya Ousama, Ojousama. Saya lalai menjaga Hime-sama." Ucap Luka yang membungkuk dalam-dalam dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengah-sengah karna berlari mengejarku dengan pakaian maidnya.

"Kami tau ini bukan salahmu Luka, selama ini kau bekerja dengan baik menjaga anak kami yang tidak bisa diam ini." Ucap Otou-sama yang tersenyum seperti kilauan mahkota kristal yang sedang di pakainya.

"Ne, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Bolehkah aku keluar dari istana ini untuk bermain dan mencari seorang teman? Kalian tau kalau umur ku sekarang sudah 16 tahun, tapi belum pernah sekali pun aku keluar dari istana ini. Aku ingin sekali merasakan keadaan di luar istana ini." Ucapku yang sengaja mendudukan diri ke bangku mewah di sebelah Okaa-sama. Ya, karna itu memang bangku khusus milikku.

"Miku, diluar sana banyak orang jahat yang mungkin saja mengincarmu demi uang." Ucap Okaa-sama yang mengelus lembut rambut _hijau tosca_ ku.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Miku, harusnya kau mengerti akan posisimu sebagai seorang _Putri._ Kami tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Potong Otou-sama yang memandangku lembut namun terkesan serius.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucapku yang terus memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Lebih baik sekarang pergilah istirahat ke kamarmu, dan kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu beritahukan saja pada Luka. Kau mengerti?" Perintah Okaa-sama dengan nada lembut yang di susul dengan lirikan matanya ke arah Luka.

"Saya mengerti. Ayo Hime-sama, kita kembali ke kamar." Ucap Luka yang membungkukkan diri tanda hormat dan mempersilahkan ku untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya aku meninggalkan ruangan di mana orang tuaku berada dan di susul oleh Luka yang setia menemaniku. Namun, jelas terlihat raut wajahku berubah dan menampakkan kesedihan._ 'Aku benar-benar ingin keluar istana!'_

"Konnichiwa Hime-sama."

Itulah kalimat yang selalu ku dengar setiap aku melangkahkan kaki ku. Rasa hormat, sopan, sendirian, membuatku seperti burung berkilau yang terkurung dalam sangkar kristal agar kilauanku tidak memudar.

"Haaaaaaaa—" Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang mewah dengan hiasan kristal berwarna hijau tosca seperti warna pada helaian rambutku.

"Ne, Luka-nee," ucapku yang terhenti sambil melihat kearah langit-langit kamarku yang di hiasi lukisan langit yang indah dengan puluhan burung merpati yang sedang terbang bebas.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Hime-sama?" Balas Luka yang mendekatkan dirinya kearahku.

"Tadi Okaa-sama mengatakan kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku harus memberitahukan padamu." Ucapku yang merentangkan ke dua tanganku kearah langit-langit.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan Hime?" Tanya Luka yang tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Ya, ada. Benar-benar ada. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti burung merpati yang ada di lukisan itu." Jawabku yang berhasil membuat Luka terlihat bingung.

"Maaf, maksud Hime-sama?" Tanya Luka singkat.

"Aku—aku ingin sekali terbang bebas seperti burung merpati itu. Aku ingin mengepakkan sayapku dan memperlihatkan kilauanku yang selama ini tersembunyi. Aku tidak mau terus menerus terperangkap disarang dan menyembunyikan kilauanku." Ujarku yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pelayan pribadiku ini.

"Maksudnya, Hime-sama ingin keluar dari istana?" Ucap Luka yang terlihat cemas dengan permintaanku.

"Iya," jawabku singkat sambil menganggukan kepala ku penuh arti.

"Tapi saya tidak mungkin bisa mengabulkan permintaan Hime. Bisa-bisa itu membuat saya di keluarkan dari istana. Bahkan hal yang terburuk saya bisa di hukum mati karna kelalaian dalam bertugas. Lagi pula Hime tidak boleh keluar istana untuk kebaikkan Hime sendiri." Jawab Luka dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana rasa sepi yang terus menemaniku selama ini. Semua yang kubutuhkan selalu terpenuhi, tapi tidak dengan mempunyai seorang teman." Ucapku yang menyembunyikan kedua mataku dengan lengan tanganku.

"Bukan begitu, tapi di luar istana memang banyak orang jahat yang bisa membahayakan Hime." Ujar Luka yang berusaha melunturkan niatku.

"Kau salah Luka-nee. Saat ini orang terjahat untuk ku adalah kalian, bukan orang yang berada diluar sana." Balasku yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan agar tidak keluar setetes pun. Namun usahaku gagal, kini air mataku mengalir dengan deras membasahi bantal lembut yang menyanggah kepalaku.

"Hi-Hime maaf, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk membawa mu keluar istana." Ucap Luka yang menyadari akan tangisanku.

"Aku—aku benar-benar tersiksa Luka-nee! Aku ingin keluar dari istana ini walaupun cuma sebentar! Perasaanku benar-benar penat saat ini! Ingin rasanya pergi dan meninggalkan istana! Tapi—tapi aku tau kalau itu tidak mungkin. Aku—aku benar-benar ingin pergi walau sebentar. Aku ingin punya teman." Ucapku dengan nada tinggi dan terbata-bata akibat isak tangisku yang semakin menjerit.

Disisi lain aku melihat Luka-nee dari sudut telapak tanganku yang sedikit terbuka. Aku melirik kearahnya dengan penglihatan yang terasa samar akibat tangisanku. Aku melihat Luka-nee yang terlihat terpukul karna perkataanku. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan tetesan air mata dari kelopak matanya yang sedetik kemudian dengan cepat di hapusnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu Hime. Aku yang merawatmu dari kecil, bermain denganmu, membuatmu tenang saat menangis, melihat pertumbuhanmu membuatku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu." Ujar Luka dengan mata yang berbinar di lapisi oleh air mata.

"Luka-nee? Maukah kau membantuku?" Tanyaku dengan penuh harapan akibat pernyataannya.

"Tapi Hime-sama a-aku,"

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu dikeluarkan dari istana ini, apalagi di hukum mati. Itu akan membuatku sangat tersiksa. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri, dan aku tidak peduli walau kau hanya seorang pelayan. Tapi aku akan melindungimu." Ucapku sembari menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab luka singkat yang membuatku bertanya-tanya. _'Akankah dia membantuku?'_

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa saya lakukan Hime-sama?" Lanjut Luka yang seperti menjawab pertanyaanku. Perasaanku benar-benar senang, senyumku terasa merona secara spontan. Dan dengan hitungan detik aku melompat kearahnya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya dan mengatakan, "Terima kasih Luka-nee mau membantuku."

"Jadi, Hime punya rencana?" Tanya Luka yang mengelus rambutku dan di susul oleh anggukan kepalaku.

"Ya! Kita bertukar posisi." Jawabku penuh dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Maksud Hime?" Tanya Luka heran karna usulku.

"Aku berperan sebagai Luka-nee, dan sebaliknya Luka-nee berperan sebagai Miku. Tapi hanya saat malam hari dimana semua orang mengira bahwa aku sedang tertidur." Balasku meneruskan semua yang ada di pikiranku.

"Mana mungkin? Wajah serta penampilanku dengan Hime sangat berbeda. Kalau sampai ketahuan hal yang gawat bisa saja terjadi!" Bantah Luka yang tidak yakin dengan ideku.

"Tidak akan, setelah semua mengira aku sedang tertidur tidak ada satupun yang akan memasuki kamarku. Dan di saat itu juga aku sering melihatmu dari jendela kamar bahwa Luka-nee selalu keluar istana setelah pekerjaanmu usai. Dan kembali lagi ke istana tepat saat matahari baru akan muncul dan dimana saat itu aku masih tertidur pulas di kamarku." Ucapku yang sedikit menyeringai kearahnya.

"Se-semua yang Hime katakan memang benar, tapi apa Hime yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Luka yang masih meragukan ideku.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Saat menjadi Luka-nee aku akan mencontoh semua gerakan dan sikap Luka-nee, termasuk menggerai rambutku. Dan saat waktunya tiba aku akan memakai jubah yang biasa Luka-nee pakai untuk menutup rambut serta seluruh tubuhku saat keluar istana. Itu akan meyakinkan orang yang melihatnya bahwa itu benar-benar Luka-nee. Waktu tidurku tepat pukul jam delapan malam, dan waktu Luka-nee selesai perkerjaannya tepat pukul jam sembilan malam. Sekarang waktu menunjukan jam satu siang, itu tandanya masih banyak waktuku untuk menyiapkan diri dan beristirahat. Kita akan mulai melakukannya malam ini juga, jadi bersikaplah wajar seperti biasa. Dengan begitu rencana akan berhasil dan aku harus tidur sekarang, Oyasumi Luka-nee." Perintahku yang tidak mengizinkan Luka memotong atau membantah pekataanku. _'Egois? Untuk kali ini iya. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya untukku.'_

"Tapi Hime, haaaaa—baiklah. Selamat tidur Hime-sama." Ucap Luka sembari menyelimutiku dan segera meninggalkan kamarku.

**-Miku POV End-**

.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Malam hari dengan nuansa dingin yang menyelimuti dan menyusup masuk ke dalam pori-pori tidak membuat gadis berambut hijau tosca itu untuk melunturkan niatnya pergi dan melihat keadaan di luar istana.

"Kau benar-benar yakin ini semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana Hime?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang mewah dengan pakain tidur berwarna hijau tosca. Dia menatap lurus ke arah gadis di depannya yang sedang memakai jubah dan menutup segera rambutnya yang terlihat lembut saat di gerai.

"Aku yakin, sekarang Luka-nee tidur saja dengan nyaman di kamarku. Lakukan apapun yang Luka-nee suka selama di kamarku. Dan—jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Jaa—" Ucap seorang gadis yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Dia keluar dari kamar mewah tadi dan berjalan dikoridor istana untuk mencari jalan keluar sambil menundukan wajahnya agar sosok asli di dalam jubah itu tidak terlihat.

"_Kuatkan dirimu Miku, ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu dan jangan menyusahkan atau mempermalukan Luka-nee."_ Guman gadis itu yang melihat lurus ke arah gerbang istana yang di kawal ketat oleh penjaga-penjaga yang terlihat berhati-hati.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan menghampiri gerbang istana.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti saat salah seorang penjaga memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Luka Megurine? Ini kau?" Tanya salah satu seorang penjaga yang memperhatikan secara detail ke arah gadis itu.

"Iya, tolong buka gerbangnya." Jawab gadis itu yang berusaha sebisa mungkin memiripkan suaranya dengan pelayan pribadinya.

"Tolong perlihatkan wajahmu." Perintah penjaga itu dengan nada yang cukup keras.

_DEG_

'_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Pikir gadis itu yang merasa kesulitan.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang kurang sehat. Aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahku yang sedang sakit. Itu bisa membuat anda tertular." Jawabku dengan nada gugup. _'Kumohon percayalah!'_

"Baik saya mengerti, jagalah kesehatanmu dan beristirahatlah dengan cukup. Selamat jalan." Ucap penjaga itu sembari memberi isyarat ke penjaga lainnya untuk membuka gerbang istana.

"Terima kasih." Balas gadis itu yang bergegas keluar dari istana.

Di sudut lain tanpa sadar wanita berambut soft pink terus memperhatikan gadis berpakaian jubah itu dengan rasa khawatir dan jantung yang berdegup kencang dari arah jendela kamar bernuansa kristal hijau tosca itu.

"Yokkata ne Hime-sama. Berjuanglah karna hari semakin malam, dan berhati-hatilah." gumam wanita itu dengan menghela nafas yang cukup panjang.

Jauh... Jauh... Semakin jauh gadis itu melangkah keluar istana, akhirnya dia memutuskan membuka kupluk jubahnya dan memperlihatkan rambut hijau toscanya tergurai dan terbawa angin malam yang menyambut kedatangan gadis itu.

"Yatta! Aku berhasil keluar istana!" Ucap gadis itu yang meloncat kegirangan, dan disusul dengan kekagumannya akan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini. Lampu berwarna warni menghiasi kota, anak-anak yang masih terjaga saat malam, alunan musik yang indah terdengar mengiringi keceriaan semua orang yang sedang bersenang-senang di bawah cahaya bulan dan terangnya bintang.

Hanya perasaan kagum yang ada di benaknya. Semua yang di lihat adalah orang-orang yang sedang bersenang-senang. _'Apanya yang jahat? __Mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain dan sama sekali tidak terlihat jahat.' _Pikir gadis itu yang masih terpukau dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada tiga pemuda sedang berjalan dari arah belakang gadis itu, dan salah satunya pemuda yang di depan berjalan mundur sehingga tidak melihat apa yang ada di depan karna asik bercerita dengan kedua temannya yang mengikuti langkannya yang sedang berjalan mundur. Hingga akhirnya—

_DUUKK—_

"Aaaaw—" Teriak kecil gadis itu yang menyadari ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari arah belakang.

"Go-gomen! Tadi aku sedang berjalan mundur dan tidak melihat kearahmu." Ucap pemuda itu sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Dasar ceroboh." Balas seorang gadis lainnya yang melihat kearah pemuda itu.

"Daijoubu—aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap gadis berambut hijau tosca yang mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ka-kau? Jangan-jangan—" Ujar pemuda itu yang menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat kearah gadis di depannya dengan wajah yang terlihat shock.

"Ng? Apa kau mengenalku?"

.

.

.

**XxTo Be ContinuexX**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Wina : Selesai xD

Mina : Ne, kalian penasaran sama lanjutannya? x3 #plak

Wina : Iya, ending chap ini bikin peasaran ga? O.o #ngarep

Mina : nyahahaha xD #deathglare (lho?) Oia, mau ngasih info :3 fict ini kayanya bakal di bikin 2-3 chapter oAo

Wina : kayanya sih di bikin Trilogi gitu o.o

Mina : iya Trilogi oAo dan maaf kalo fict ini masih banyak kesalahan, soalnya ga di edit lagi atau di baca ulang QAQ #ketauan males

Wina : Iya #ikutan (?) QwQ

MinaWina : Akhir kalmiat xD berharap kalian suka sama fict kami ^ ^

Jadi jangan lupa Review minna-sama, buat vote Fict ini mau di lanjutin atau engga? tapi jangan di Flame.. Onegai Dx

Minal aidin wal faizin mohon maaf lahir batin (_ _) #salah /ditonjok readers/

Jaa naa xD #menghilang di bawa angin (?)


End file.
